


Like The Wolf

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Biting, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Short fic, prompted forbiting.





	Like The Wolf

 There’s a look in Loki’s eyes that Tony’s seen before. A kind of distance, ancient and ineffable, as he drags his fingers gently over the planes of Tony’s neck and shoulder, tracing the bones and tendons that shift under Tony’s skin: Loki is here, straddling Tony’s belly ( _and he should be heavier than he feels right now, Tony knows that, should weigh **hundreds**  of pounds, but instead he doesn’t feel any heavier than a human would)_, but his eyes are far, far away, glassy as he thinks of something else entirely. Tony is aware, sometimes, of how different they are, of how  _inhuman_  Loki truly is, how much he  _becomes_  the stuff he shifts into, but…

“I don’t… Get it,” Tony murmurs, and he sees the shift as Loki’s eyes come back into focus, as he slowly looks at Tony instead of through him. “I don’t get it, that you’re… That you’re not just Loki. That you’re other stuff. A wolf, a snake. Other people.” Loki tilts his head slightly, peering down at Tony with genuine  _curiosity_  shining in his blue eyes, his lips parted. “But if you want to act on instinct,” Tony adds, trying to offer the other man a little grin. “I don’t mind.”

“My instincts are dangerous,” Loki says softly. “Best I keep them leashed tight.”

“I’m pretty hardy. I can take it.” Loki smiles wanly, and he drags his thumb gently over the line of Tony’s jaw, tracing the side of his beard. “I’d like it, you know. If you bit me.” Something catches in Loki’s expression, some momentary freeze of his mouth.

“Really?” Loki whispers.

“Yeah,” Tony says. “I’d love– It’s a mark, you know? Mark of ownership.” Loki laughs, softly, and he spreads his hand on Tony’s chest, his thumb just touching the mess of scar beside the arc reactor.

“I don’t want to own you,” Loki murmurs. “Is that what you think? That I want to  _have_  you, as an object, a toy? A pet? No.”

“But wolves–”

“You don’t know anything about wolves,” Loki says, almost sharply. Tony leans back on the bed as Loki slides his hands over Tony’s chest, his thumbs dragging over his nipples, sliding slowly down toward his belly, playing over his chest. “Wolves don’t  _mark_  each other. The bites are… Small. Affectionate, leaving no marks.”

Loki leans in, ghosting his cold breath over the side of Tony’s neck, and the bite is short and sharp, a sudden dig and drag of teeth that is over as quickly as it comes: it’s a mix of a  _tickle_  and genuine pleasure, and Tony feels himself laugh as Loki does it again. The little bites, nibbling and sudden and varied in weight and placement, make his skin feel slowly electrified, make him arch up and into Loki’s touch. “Like so,” Loki whispers, and nips at the side of Tony’s jaw. “Instinct indeed.”

Tony closes his eyes as Loki drags his teeth featherlight over the line of Tony’s throat, feeling his hips buck - his cock is half-hard, sliding against the back of Loki’s ass, against the cleft between his cheeks, and Loki chuckles low in his throat. 

“I’m not the only one with instincts, of course,” he whispers, leaning back, and he takes Tony’s cock in his hand, playing slowly over it, working it to hardness. “Do you want to bite  _me_?”

“Yeah,” Tony murmurs. “But me, I like to leave marks.” Loki smiles,  _grinning_.

“I’ll allow it,” he says playfully, and Tony surges to dig his teeth against Loki’s shoulder, feel Loki arch and  _moan_  at the touch–

Yeah, Tony doesn’t always  _get_  Loki, but God, does he love to try. And one day? One day? He’ll understand it all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to HMU on [Tumblr.](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com) Requests are always open.


End file.
